Whereas in simplex printing an image is printed on only a single side of a receiving substrate such as a sheet of paper, in duplex printing images are printed on both sides. When applying liquid ink to the receiving substrate in order to print the image, the wet receiving substrate first has to dry before it can be processed further; e.g. when printing on paper sheets, the printed sheet must be dry before the next sheet can be stacked on top of it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,026 discloses a printer having a sheet fed and drum transport assembly. Ink is applied to a sheet while it is transported by the drum. Subsequently, the receiving substrate is detached from the drum and conveyed by a vacuum belt past a dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,672 discloses a printer wherein sheets are transported by means of a vacuum belt past an ink-jet printhead and through a microwave dryer.
Patent application WO 99/11 551 discloses a printer wherein sheets are transported by a vacuum drum. A simplex printer has one vacuum drum, while a duplex printer uses two counter-rotating drums. In a duplex printer, a first image is printed on one side of a paper sheet while the sheet is on the first drum; then the paper is fed to the second drum so that the first printed image contacts the second drum, and a second image is printed on the opposite side of the paper. The printer can also be used to print on a continuous web instead of on separate sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,517 discloses a printer having a device for flattening curled sheets subsequent to printing and at least partial drying thereof. The sheets are transported by a belt that has a straight portion along which a print module and a drying module are located.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,288 discloses several embodiments of a printer for making enlarged prints on a continuous web of receiving substrate. In a specific embodiment, the receiving substrate is passed around a first drive roller while ink is applied to the first side of the receiving substrate. The receiving substrate is then dried along a straight portion of its path. Subsequently, the receiving substrate is passed around a second drive roller while ink is applied to the second side of the receiving substrate, opposite to the first side. Then, the receiving substrate is dried again, along another straight portion of its path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,145 discloses a printer for textile printing on a cloth. A thin endless metallic belt transports the cloth past two printing units and a drying unit in-between that are all located along a straight portion of the belt. The cloth is separated from the belt and dried again by a post-drying unit located at another straight portion of the cloth path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,014 discloses a sheet printer wherein the gap between successive sheets is adjusted for optimal drying of the sheets. The printer has a printing unit that is located along a straight portion of the sheet path. After printing, the sheet is dried in a drying unit along a straight portion of a first belt, a portion of a drum and a straight portion of a second belt. Optionally, the printed sheet may be re-fed to the printing unit and the drying unit for duplex printing.
A disadvantage of the printers described above is that they are not compact. This is especially the case in high speed printing, because at high speed the processing operations in the printer, such as drying the receiving substrate, require quite some space.